rppediafandomcom-20200213-history
The info of han solo
| Hide |} | Hide |} | Hide |} HideSource : "Never tell me the odds!" : ―Han Solosrc Han Solo was a Human smuggler from the manufacturing planet Corellia who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic. Born on Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve on his crew. He was treated cruelly, and served Shrike for many years before escaping while in his teens. Solo became a smuggler, and fell in love with Bria Tharen, though she left him due to her duties to the Rebel Alliance. Solo then entered the Imperial Academy at Carida, serving with distinction. He was kicked out, however, when he stopped an Imperial officer from beating a Wookiee named Chewbacca with a neuronic whip for resisting capture. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo, protecting him with his life. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. Piloting the upgraded and customized Millennium Falcon, which he won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, his future ally, he became known as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. On the run from Imperial officials, Solo became caught up with the Rebel Alliance, courtesy of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, whom he helped rescue from the Death Star. Solo helped Skywalker destroy the Death Star when it attacked the Rebel base at Yavin 4, where they had taken Organa. Solo became an unofficial member of the Rebel Alliance, and fell in love with Organa. He officially joined the Alliance in 4 ABY and was immediately commissioned as a general. He led the strike team that helped destroy the Second Death Star at the Battle of Endor, in which Emperor Palpatine was killed. A year later, the New Republic was founded. Solo married Organa in 8 ABY, and the two had three children: Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. As the New Republic was threatened by many enemies in its first years of existence, Solo was always on the move, sometimes traveling with Skywalker, who was Organa's brother. Along with his wife and faithful Wookiee friend, Solo fought against Warlord Zsinj, Grand Admiral Thrawn, the reborn Emperor Palpatine, Admiral Daala and the Yevetha. In 25 ABY the New Republic was attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong. The war that followed lasted four years and was extremely bloody. Solo's closest friend Chewbacca and his son Anakin Solo both died during the war, deaths that haunted the ex-smuggler. The Vong were eventually defeated and the New Republic was reformed into the Galactic Alliance. In 40 ABY, his son Jacen turned to the dark side of the Force, and took control of the Galactic Alliance. Solo and his wife joined the rebel faction opposing Darth Caedus, and the two were prepared to kill him, as they no longer saw him as their son. At the end of the war, Solo was still having tense relations with the GA government. : "Oh, Han's no mystery man. What you see is absolutely what you get. His ''past is a mystery, yes. He's never said much and I doubt he ever will." : ―Leia Organa Solosrc There were many rumors and speculation as to what happened to Han Solo in his earlier years. He was the subject of several holofilms, documentaries, and at least two supposed "autobiographies" whose true authorship was questionable. For example, one contested account said that Solo was raised by Wookiees from age seven to twelve after his parents left him. In reality, Han Solo was orphaned at an early age, and his earliest memories were of being found in a Corellian spaceport by Garris Shrike. Shrike took Solo in as a member of his band of vagabonds, training and using him in his underhanded enterprises. First, Han was sent out as a beggar, using his young appearance to get handouts. When he was older, Han learned how to pickpocket by first practicing on a droid of Shrike's, and then being sent out into the streets. During this time, Solo was befriended by Dewlanna, a Wookiee who was serving as a cook aboard ''Trader's Luck, Shrike's ship. Dewlanna raised Solo as her own son, teaching him Shyriiwook and taking care of him when he became ill. Han would go on to participate in numerous scams and illegal activities under Shrike's direction, including participating in an asteroid mining scam and swoop racing.5 Though Solo wanted to learn more about his family, especially his parents, Shrike kept all that information from him in order to better keep him under his control. For years, he did not even know his family name. At one point, soon after learning from Dewlanna that he was part of the famous Solo line, he ran away from Shrike on Corellia. There, he tracked down his long lost aunt Tiion Solo and his cousin, Thrackan Sal-Solo. The reunion with his family went badly, however—his aunt was a housebound madwoman, while his cousin was a sadistic bully who eventually sold him out to Shrike.5 Han did not learn about his parents, Jonash and Jaina Solo, until he reached adulthood. Solo hid the fact that he was descended from Berethron e Solo, a king of Corellia who introduced democracy to the system.6 Adventures with Shrike : "I sentence you to death, Solo. May you rot in all the hells there ever were." : ―Garris Shrikesrc Han Solo visited many planets on the behest of Shrike. During a mission on Corellia, Han befriended the half-breed Bey, an individual he would later encounter during the Nagai Invasion, shortly after the Battle of Endor. There are also scattered reports that claim Han Solo was present on Kashyyyk during the battle there, near the tail-end of the Clone Wars. Similar reports have been made about a brief run-in with bounty hunters searching for an escaped Jedi on the planet Socorro.7 Solo's education was spotty, like those of the other children Shrike used as beggars and thieves. Though most of the children received only an elementary education from the ship's computer on Trader's Luck, he managed with Dewlanna's help to pick up some knowledge of mathematics, physics, and history by reading in his spare time. Intermittently, he would attend school while going undercover as part of a "respectable family" while Shrike was running a complicated con. At one point, Solo briefly attended a school where Garm Bel Iblis gave a speech. Afterward, he asked the Senator two insightful questions, which impressed Bel Iblis. Years later, during the Thrawn campaign (9 ABY), the senator would still recall meeting Solo.5 Solo earned his keep for Shrike doing a variety of unsavory jobs. He once joined a pirate group operated by cutthroats Lemo and Sanda. He made a name for himself racing repulsorlift swoops professionally and on the independent circuit. In these days, Solo made an enemy out of a Corellian swoop jockey named Dengar. During one highly publicized race through the crystal swamps of Agrilat, Solo caused Dengar to crash headfirst into a crystalline plant, severely crippling the other racer. Dengar, who would hold a grudge against Solo for the rest of his life, would later become a bounty hunter contracted to find him.8 In 12 BBY, Solo was sentenced to fight in the Regional Sector Number Four's All-Human Free-For-All on the penal-colony world of Jubilar for cheating at cards, a felony there. Matched against three other human fighters much larger than himself, Solo somehow managed to defeat the other gladiators in unarmed combat, suffering numerous broken bones. Just prior to the onset of the fight, Solo caught a glimpse of a mysterious figure wearing Mandalorian armor, his first encounter, albeit indirect, with the notorious Boba Fett.9 In 10 BBY, Solo was ready to leave Trader's Luck in order to start his own career. He made plans to stowaway aboard Ylesian Dream, an automated freighter, and go to Ylesia, where he would apply for a job opening advertised by the Ylesian high priests. When Solo was about to leave, Shrike and a few of his cohorts caught him as he was saying goodbye to Dewlanna. The armed men tried to stop Solo, but Dewlanna sacrificed herself so that Solo could escape. Solo promised to himself that, if ever he had the chance, he would help one of Dewlanna's people to repay his debt to her.5 Pre-military career : "Inspiration's a specialty!" : ―Han Solosrc Solo stowed away aboard Ylesian Dream and after a difficult flight, he arrived on Ylesia. He applied for the piloting job under the alias Vykk Draygo; he was to pilot the Ylesian Dream—being a drone ship, it had been falling victim to pirate attacks. A Togorian by the name of Muuurgh was assigned to be Solo's 'bodyguard', and, despite some initial tension due to the nature of the relationship, Solo and Muuurgh became fast friends. Solo also developed a relationship with one of the pilgrims who had come to Ylesia seeking religious sanctuary—a Human woman by the name of Bria Tharen. Solo remained in the High Priests' employ for a time, but after discovering the true nature of the operation- a complete scam designed to lure Pilgrims into becoming slaves -he fled the planet with Tharen, Muuurgh, and Mrrov, Muuurgh's wife-to-be. Also key in his flight was that Bria, who had also learned the truth about the Ylesian fraud, was to be married to Ganar Tos. In the process, Solo and Tharen stole a small cache of treasures from the High Priest Toroenza's treasure room and indirectly killed Zavval, the Hutt administrator of Ylesia. This would come back to haunt him later in his life as many bounty hunters would be after him due to the bounty placed on his head by Zavval's relatives.5 Solo and Tharen eventually made their way to Coruscant so that Solo could fulfill his dream of becoming a pilot in the Imperial Navy. There, Han had his identity completely changed, including new retinal patterns by Nici the Specialist. They remained together for a short time, but in the end Tharen left Solo without warning because she felt that she was holding him back. She felt that her struggles with the addictive "Exultation" of the Ylesian t'landa Til would hinder Han's career.5 Just after he was accepted into the Academy of Carida, he was attacked by Garris Shrike, who was one of the few people who knew that 'Vyyk Draygo' and Han Solo were the same person. Han was certain to have been doomed to Hutt retribution, but another bounty hunter killed Shrike and Han was able to kill that hunter. The next day he shipped out to Carida.5 Service in the Imperial Starfleet : "I think there was a time that Solo, who had bound his conception of honor to his service to the Empire, forgot that honor could exist outside Imperial service." : ―Tycho Celchusrc Solo was crushed at Tharen's departure, but he followed his dreams (and Tharen's wishes) and went to study at the Academy of Carida.5 There he would hone his skills as a pilot. Among his fellow students were future TIE Fighter ace Soontir Fel and Solo's friend Mako Spince.10 Solo graduated at the top of his class with the rank of lieutenant. However, his hard-earned military career was short lived. In 5 BBY, he was dispatched to aid Commander Nyklas in duties including slaving and construction work. In this capacity, Han boarded a derelict slaving craft to find that its cargo (Wookiee children) had escaped and that a badly wounded Wookiee was in the pilot's seat. Nyklas ordered Han to skin the helpless Chewbacca, but Han refused and Nyklas swore to punish the Corellian. Shortly afterward, Han and Chewbacca were put to work on the construction of a new wing of the Imperial Hall of Heroes on Coruscant by Wookiee slaves. An enraged Chewbacca turned on Nyklas, who drew his blaster on the Wookiee. Solo refused to let Chewbacca die; he stunned his commanding officer and helped Chewbacca escape, with the assistance of the Rebel Alliance. Court-martialed and dishonorably discharged, Solo returned to smuggling with Chewbacca (who had sworn a life debt to the Corellian) at his side.1011 Solo later reflected that even without Chewbacca he probably would have left Imperial service anyway, due to the ridiculous regulations, incompetent officers and widespread anti-alien prejudice.10 He later became wanted for treason, with a bounty issued to his head by the Empire. Solo earned both classes of the Corellian Bloodstripe at some point during his military career, though the reasons for his first-class stripe are unknown. All that is known is that the events through which he earned them took place over several days. Because they were non-Imperial awards, they were the sole decorations that were not stripped from his uniform after his court-martial.10 Alexsandr Badure did later inform an interviewer that Solo's second-class bloodstripes came from an incident dealing with a Wookiee.12 Smuggling career : "I happen to like to shoot first, Rekkon. As opposed to shooting second." : ―Han Solosrc Initially, Han was not happy to have the big Wookiee around. He had saved Chewbacca out of remembrance of Dewlanna, but it had cost him his life's dreams. Han spent much time drinking and playing sabacc, until he was accused of cheating by an irritated Barabel named Shallamar. He probably would have been seriously injured if Chewbacca had not stepped in. After that, Han and Chewbacca grew much closer.10 Solo's friend Mako Spince, who had been expelled from the Academy two years before graduation, helped Solo and Chewbacca get started as smugglers. Using Nar Shaddaa as their home base, the three of them enjoyed considerable success. Solo and Chewbacca also frequently worked for the Hutt Lords Jiliac and Jabba. They piloted many of their ships, including both Hutts' personal yachts. Solo also befriended Lando Calrissian, a gambler who saved him from the notorious bounty hunter Boba Fett, and Jarik "Solo", a street urchin who claimed to be a long-lost relative. Han knew that Jarik's claim was a lie, but he took the youth under his wing anyway. He also became romantically involved with the magician Xaverri and later fellow smuggler Salla Zend. During his time with Xaverri, Han became her stage assistant, and performed across the galaxies in her shows. He also served in the other part of her work—schemes designed to hurt the Empire and Imperial officials. At one point, Han even taught Lando how to fly in a ship that would be the center of much of Han's life-the Millennium Falcon.10 Han had been entranced by the ship from the moment he first saw it and he wanted it more than anything else. During that test run, his dangerous flying scared Calrissian. After that, he decided that Calrissian did not deserve a ship of that quality and contemplated having the Hutts buy it for him or even stealing it for himself.13 Han also bought his own ship, the Bria, from Lando, and restored it to spaceworthy condition with the help of Shug Ninx.10 Having the Bria only made him want the Millennium Falcon even more.13 When the Empire sent a fleet to raze the Smuggler's Moon, Han and his friends rallied a force of smugglers and pirates to victory in the Battle of Nar Shaddaa. Shortly after the battle, as Han was paying the Imperial admiral that the Hutts had agreed to bribe in exchange for his battle plans, the Bria was destroyed by Imperial fighters. Han and Chewbacca worked again with Mako, until he was crippled during a smuggling run in the Ottega system. Solo and Chewbacca continued their career on their own.10 Short on cash, Han pawned his last stolen treasure from Toroenza's cache and entered the Cloud City Sabacc Tournament.10 Against all odds he reached the tournament finals and beat his friend Lando, winning the Millennium Falcon with his earnings. For a time afterward Han Solo and Chewbacca worked in the Corporate Sector, the Tion Hegemony, and other remote but potentially lucrative sectors of the galaxy. Part of Solo's motivation for these travels was a desire to get away from Salla Zend and her wedding plans, as he was not ready for such a commitment.14 Solo would later boast that he had been "from one side of the galaxy to the other." Han and Chewbacca then met up with another of his former classmates from the academy, Jahan Cross, a Imperial Intelligence agent posing as a Imperial Diplo-serv Envoy on Etti IV. There they fought against some old "friends" of Han that lost a game of Sabacc to him. They were able to fight them off till the local security came and stopped the fight. Han and Chewbacca were then employed and given diplomatic immunity by Cross. Han then asked Cross what it would cost, with Cross telling him it will be at some point.15 When Cross was framed for the murder of Dah'lis Stark, Solo hid stark in the secret compartments of the Falcon. Solo denied to Sergeant Myrsk that he had not seen Cross since the fight. Han was then punched by Myrsk, and then Chewbacca attacked him but Han was able to calm him down. Myrsk was then force to apologize to Han or Chewbacca would hurt him. After Myrsk and his corporal left, Solo then told Cross to leave. Cross then asked Han for a blaster, a change of clothes, and to be taken to unfinished spa called Eclipse. Han at first refused, but Cross promised to pay him.16 While in the Corporate Sector, the Falcon was damaged after Solo and Chewbacca attempted smuggling weapons to insurgents on Duroon. However, they did collect payment from the insurgents and went to pay off Ploovo Two-For-One, but in a rather creative manner. Given the prickly relationship and even outright disgust they had for each other, Han bought a foul, irritable, putrid dinko, attached the payment to it, and unleashed on the unfortunate employer. Although Corporate Sector Security arrived at the establishment where they were, Han and Chewbacca escaped their grasp relatively unscathed. Payment completed, they went off to find the outlaw tech "Doc" Vandangante's hideout, only to discover he had been taken to the Corporate Sector Authority prison at Stars' End. Doc's daughter Jessa offered upgrades and repairs to his ship, and a Corporate Sector waiver, in exchange for Han helping rescue Doc and other prisoners. Before he could take off, the outlaw techs were attacked by IRD-A Fighters. Piloting a Z-95 Headhunter, Han led the other techs and Jessa in defense of the base. Despite heavy losses, they were successful. To complete their rescue mission for Jessa, Solo and Chewbacca were given two droids, Bollux and Blue Max, and went to the agriworld Orron III to meet up with a group led by Rekkon planning the prison rescue. Though Solo was initially only interested in getting the repairs for his ship, his motives became personal when Chewbacca was captured. After dealing with a traitor in the group, Solo and the others arrived at Stars' End. In order to gain entry, Han, Atuarre, Pakka, Bollux and Blue Max posed as a troupe of entertainers. The rescue proved successful; freeing Chewbacca, Doc, and the other prisoners and destroying the Stars' End in the process. After the Falcon was repaired, Solo and Chewbacca left the Corporate Sector for a time, taking Bollux and Blue Max with them.17 After a disastrous incident on Kamar, where Solo and Chewbacca accidentally began a religion (the Cult of Varn) before having to flee with their lives, they returned to the Corporate Sector. There, they were contracted to transport cargo from Lur. When they discovered the cargo was a group of Lurrian slaves, Solo freed the slaves and killed the slaver Zlarb. Since they had not been paid for their cargo run, Solo and Chewbacca decided to track down Zlarb's partner on Bonadan and get the promised ten thousand credits as revenge. While on Bonadan, Han was jumped and nearly overcome by a mysterious figure and Chewbacca encountered a skip tracer, Spray, trying to possess their ship for debts and regulation compliance. However, Han and Chewbacca became mixed up with a CSA Auditor, Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla, who was investigating the slavers also. Han went to meet an associate of hers, Magg, but he betrayed them. Forced to flee on a swoop bike, they made it off planet after a harrowing encounter and planned to meet up with Chewbacca on Ammuud. Chewbacca was also forced to make a somewhat hurried escape. While Han and Fiolla were on the transport that was taking them to meet Chewbacca, they were attacked by pirates, who were looking for them. They escaped in one of the pirate's craft and landed at the nearby estates of the Mor Glayyd. Han and Chewbacca were eventually reunited after Han saved the Mor Glayyd from a duel which would have gotten him killed. The Glayyd estate provided Han with a way to get back to the Falcon and Chewbacca. As Han was leaving the planet, he was pursued by the pirates/slavers. However, at that point a CSA Victory-class Star Destroyer intervened and tractor beamed both ships. Though they helped her break up the gang, they barely escaped being arrested by another CSA executive, Odumin, who had really been the tracer Spray, and earned the enmity of a hired gun named Gallandro. They did, however, manage to steal the money Solo felt the CSA owed them.18 Giving up on the Corporate Sector, the Falcon's crew attempted clothes legging in the Cron Drift and a currency exchange scam in the Lesser Plooriod Cluster before finding themselves short on cash and stuck in the Tion Hegemony. After several misadventures, they joined with Solo's old friend Badure, a young woman named Hasti, and a Ruurian historian named S. V. Skynx on a hunt for Xim the Despot's long-lost treasure ship, Queen of Ranroon. On Dellalt, they finally discovered the treasure vaults. After run-ins with the "Survivors" (the descendants of Xim's soldiers) and their ancient War-Robots, Solo finally discovered the vaults. Though Gallandro followed him to the vaults and challenged the smuggler to a duel, the automatic defense systems killed the gunfighter. Solo and his associates then recovered the treasure—unfortunately for them, after all those years it had become outdated war matériel. The two droids stayed with Skynx when Solo and Chewbacca left the Tion Hegemony.19 Shortly after this, Han and Chewie were arrested by the Empire, the Millennium Falcon was impounded, and the two smugglers were put in solitary confinement on the Imperial prison barge Purge. When the crew of the Purge fell victim to a horrific bioweapon created by the Empire, Han and Chewie were let out of their cells by Zahara Cody, the ship's doctor, in a bid for freedom from the virus. Han and Chewbacca managed to help Cody and a few others escape from the virus, then regained the Falcon and resumed their smuggling career.20 Warning: The following section contains information from a Star Wars Legends source that was released outside of the Lucas Licensing process, and its licensing status was never confirmed by Lucasfilm Ltd. At some point between 2 BBY and 0 BBY, Han Solo ended up getting into a run-in with several Stormtroopers on the Star Tours space station. He then exchanged fire with them before escaping onboard the Millennium Falcon, also aiding a StarSpeeder 1000 carrying a Rebel agent in escaping as well. Solo's actions also resulted in a Star Destroyer suffering severe damage. Unlicensed information ends here. In 1 BBY, Solo was caught by Aleena gangster Sollima on the Outer Rim world of Simbarc with a debt he could not return. In exchange for the debt the gangster asked Solo to perform a dangerous mission for him. Sollima's accounting droid was being held by the Galactic Empire, who planned to use the information inside the droid's data core to gain control over Sollima's casino world, the Hollow Moon. Since the Aleena was keeping Chewbacca as a hostage, Solo had no choice but to agree. Solo's old friend, Billal Batross, with whom they grew up together on Trader's Luck, joined him on the mission, as Batross also owed Sollima money he could not return.21 Together, Solo and Batross infiltrated the Imperial garrison on Moog Mot VI and retrieved the droid, but Batross destroyed the droid with a blaster shot. He revealed that he was stealing money from Sollima accounts, and the droid discovered this, so Batross covered his tracks by selling the droid to the Empire. Shortly afterward, both partners were captured by Imperial forces and interrogated. They were informed that if they double-crossed Sollima, Captain Taavin would release them. Having no other choice but to agree, the accomplices returned the remains of the droid to the crime lord. Since Sollima needed the droid back intact, the Aleena ordered his bodyguards to shoot the scoundrels, but Batross managed to detonate a bomb hidden inside the droid's head. In the ensuing chaos, Solo used the security key provided by Taavin to override the Hollow Moon's defense system, allowing the Imperial Fleet safe passage in. Together, Batross, Solo and Chewbacca left the Hollow Moon in the Millennium Falcon. After their successful escape, Batross believed that he would become the third member of the team formed by Solo and Chewbacca, but they were tired of Batross getting them into trouble, and left him on Arbra amongst the Hoojibs.21 During this period, Solo and Chewbacca worked for Jabba the Hutt on occasion. They also had several run-ins with the Rebel Alliance. Senators Mon Mothma and Leia Organa became aware of Solo when he began to lead efforts to free Wookiee slaves from Kashyyyk, as a favor to Chewbacca, who had begun to lose friends and family members to the slaving effort. Solo reluctantly allowed the Alliance to help him in this effort, despite his disdain for political causes, and the Alliance soon became one of his frequent employers. After being saved from an Imperial fleet over Corellia, Han and Chewie helped plant an EMP charge on a shipment that was delivered to an Imperial facility over Corulag and helped steal Mon Calamari cruiser schematics on Carida. This last mission almost got them killed, and afterward Han swore off involvement with the Alliance and swore to keep his distance from the Galactic Civil War, until he was thrust into the center of galactic politics again after events on Tatooine.22 At some point in his smuggling career, he partnered with Katya M'Buele as part of a Corellian rim-runner's crew. They were the only survivors among the crew when a smuggling operation on Skye was discovered by the planet's Imperial-assigned Majestrix, Kharys. Until they met again in 2 ABY, Solo stayed away from Skye, fearing Kharys would come after him.23 Solo's heaviest involvement with the fledgling Rebel Alliance occurred when he and other smugglers, including Lando Calrissian and Jarik Solo aided Bria Tharen's Red Hand Squadron in raiding the Ylesian colonies and putting them out of business—a plan endorsed, aided, and supported by Jabba, a business rival of Ylesia. In the subsequent battle, the Alliance forces were victorious, but several smugglers, including Jarik Solo, were killed. Han and his smuggler friends were double-crossed by Tharen who seized all the spice and treasures that were to be the smugglers' reward for the Alliance.14 Soon afterward, he met with Tharen again during a Hutt-sponsored treasure hunt for the Yavin Vassilika. Once again, Tharen took the prize for the Rebellion, while Solo and his smuggling associates were left with nothing. Solo and Tharen left on poor terms on both occasions, since Solo refused to give up his independent ways and join Tharen in the Alliance. However, most of his fellow smugglers assumed that he had been working with Tharen from the beginning. Even one of his closest friends, Lando Calrissian, said that he never wanted to see him again.14 Early Galactic Civil War Working for Jabba : "Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money." "You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive." (To Luke) "Your friend's quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything–or anybody." : ―Han Solo and Leia Organasrc Han continued to work for Jabba the Hutt as a smuggler, but once, while smuggling glitterstim, Han was boarded by an Imperial patrol and had to dump his load of spice–spice he couldn't recover. Still, as small consolation, Han and Chewbacca made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs after an attempt to recover the dumped spice turned nasty. As a warning, Jabba hired Greedo, a novice bounty hunter, to let Solo know that he was serious about getting paid. However, the Hutt lord was not renowned for patience, and none of Solo's smuggler friends would help him. Solo was also dealt another personal blow at this time, when Boba Fett broke the news of Bria Tharen's death, at the Battle of Toprawa, to Solo.14 In an attempt to find the funds to pay off Jabba[source?], Han and Chewbacca were hired to transport an imprisoned crime lord, Tyber Zann off the prison world of Kessel. Though the deal did not transpire exactly as planned, much to Solo's annoyance, the duo transported Zann and his associate Urai Fen as agreed, though only after an increased fee. Since Han Solo still had not paid Jabba the Hutt, the crime lord sent Greedo to collect the money from Solo, dead or alive. When Greedo found Solo in the Mos Eisley Cantina on Tatooine the next day, it became clear that he intended to kill Solo rather than give him a chance to pay Jabba. Han shot Greedo under the table, then paid the bartender for 'the mess', as he put it. Later, Solo found Jabba and a band of his thugs, including Boba Fett, in Docking Bay 94, where the Millennium Falcon was docked. Solo managed to convince Jabba to give him more time, promising to repay him what he owed plus fifteen percent after being paid for a routine charter flight he and Chewbacca had recently arranged in the cantina, with an old man, a young farmboy and two droids, named R2-D2 and C-3PO. Mercenary turned Rebel : "Well, anything's better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up." : ―Han Solo to Luke Skywalker, regarding Obi-Wan Kenobi's orders to stay with R2-D2 and C-3PO.src The passengers, of course, were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, who meant to escort the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 from Tatooine to Alderaan on behalf of the Rebel Alliance. When they arrived in the Alderaan system, the crew and passengers of the Millennium Falcon found that the planet had been destroyed by the Death Star. After they were dragged on board by the Death Star's tractor beams, Skywalker convinced Solo and Chewbacca to help him rescue Princess Leia Organa by promising "more wealth than you can imagine." Han helped Luke infiltrate the massive station in stolen stormtrooper armor and after several misadventures, they managed to rescue the Princess and escape, at the cost of Obi-Wan's life, taken by his former apprentice, Darth Vader during their duel aboard the Death Star. Afterward, Solo took Leia, Skywalker, and the droids to Yavin 4 to collect his reward. Though he was initially willing to abandon the Rebels and make off with his fee, an attack of conscience, (brought on partly by Chewbacca's arguments) led him to join the Battle of Yavin at the last moment. The Millennium Falcon joined in just in time for Solo to destroy Black 3, which caused Black 2 to collide with and disable Darth Vader's TIE advanced. This allowed Skywalker to destroy the Death Star, scoring a major victory for the Alliance and recognition for Solo. As a result of this battle, as well as his earlier involvement in rescuing Organa, Solo and Chewbacca had a bounty placed on their heads: Specifically, 300,000 alive, due to their crimes of the liberation of a known criminal, direct involvement in armed revolt against the Empire, high treason, espionage, conspiracy, and the destruction of Imperial property.24 Hero of the Alliance : "You didn't rescue me. You fell for Darth Vader's trick and led the Imperials straight to Rebel base at Yavin Four." "No, I lured the Death Star into the Rebel trap. If not for me, that thing would still be flying around the galaxy." : ―Leia Organa Solo and Han Solosrc Solo and Skywalker were both awarded medals of honor for their efforts, and Solo was handsomely rewarded with 20,000 Alliance Credits and a stash of valuables. The day after the Battle of Yavin, he shot down an Imperial cruiser that was searching for the Death Star, much to the chagrin of his superiors. The chests of treasure the Rebels had given him were stolen from him almost immediately after leaving Yavin by the space pirate Crimson Jack (who, ironically, had ties to the Hutt crime lord), leaving Solo still unable to pay off Jabba. With the help of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia, Solo managed to defeat the pirate. Following the debacle, Solo gave the recovered money back to the Alliance. Broke and fearing Jabba's retribution, Solo and Chewbacca discovered an ancient cache of treasure hidden in one of Yavin 4's temples. He took the treasure to an Ithorian named Sprool on Dennogra, who in turn delivered the money to Jabba. It was, however, too little and too late. Jabba kept the money and refused to call off the bounty. Han Solo was still a hunted man with a price on his head. He, however, used money earned from selling more of the treasure to purchase new T-65 X-Wings for the Rebellion. After the destruction of Alderaan Han still wanted to leave the Rebellion but for now he traveled with Chewbacca, Luke, Leia and the droids to Muunilinst. On the planet Leia was supposed to meet Mak Luunim who had the codes for some secret accounts of the Rebellion. When they flew with the Millennium Falcon a TIE fighter attacked them and an unknown pilot came to their aid. Afterwards the pilot crashed on a moon and Han and the others searched for him although they were still on their mission. On the moon they were attacked by a reek as soon as they found the pilot who said that his name had been Tobin Elad. On seeing the reek Han had shot with his blaster so they were surrounded in a cave and only Luke could disburden them. Then the group traveled to Muunilinst where they discovered that Mak Luunim was dead and Nal Kenuun had the codes of the Rebellion. Therefore Luke had to win a podrace to get the codes back. While he and Leia made a plan, Han and Tobin Elad were involved into an affray with some other racers. Later Luke won the race but Kenuun now wanted to get the head money of Han and Tobin. Leia then threatened to hurt the krayt dragon Urgiluu if Kenuun would not let her companions go. For this reason Kenuun exchanged the safety of the krayt dragon for the liberty of the group.25 At some point, Han Solo also arrived on Phelarion to rescue Leia (who had crash landed after a scouting mission gone awry), as well as two servants Sparv and Bikum Calus, the latter two being former acquaintances of Solo and planned to steal the megonite moss for a profit.26 Later, Han and Chewbacca were hired by Ramiz, a moisture farmer on Aduba-3, to protect his village from a band of local thugs known as the Cloud-Riders led by Serji-X Arrogantus. To help with this task, Han and Chewbacca hired six misfit spacers, including Don-Wan Kihotay, a Human who believed himself to be a Jedi Knight, Jaxxon, a Lepi with a mean disposition, and Jimm Doshun and his droid FE-9Q. Han, Chewbacca and the Star-Hoppers of Aduba-3 arrived at Ramiz's village, Onacra, only to find it under attack by high-hounds. They managed to drive away the beasts, saving the life of a young girl named Merri to the great relief of her father Oncho, the village spokesman. But their relief was short-lived once Serji-X Arrogantus and his gang attacked. Han and the Star-Hoppers did their best to defend the village but it was to no avail as FE-9Q was killed and Merri's grandfather, the Old One, dismissed the hired spacers' help. Instead of relying on Han and his team, the shaman summoned a large, mythical reptilian monster called the Behemoth from the World Below to handle the invading Cloud-Riders. Many members of the Star-Hoppers died trying to destroy the creature. Using Kihotay's lightsaber, Han managed to kill the deadly beast once and for all. Han Solo and Chewbacca left Aduba-3 soon after, in the Millennium Falcon, only to be captured once again by Crimson Jack and his gang of pirates. Princess Leia Organa had also been captured by the pirate while on her way to the Drexel system to find out what happened to Luke, and Jack intended to hold the Princess for ransom. But Han and Leia secretly devised a plan to trick the pirates into taking them to the Drexel system by claiming that the Rebels have stockpiled a treasure there. Accepting Solo's claim, Jack went to Drexel where the met up with Luke and encountered Quarg, the Governor of Drexel, and the Dragon Lords. Han managed to escape on the Falcon, only to crash it near Quarg's ship. Teaming up with the Dragon Lords, Han and Luke managed to save Leia, the droids, and Chewbacca. Han then faced off against Jack in space where he shot the pirate, killing him. After a misadventure on the massive gambling complex known as the Wheel, Solo hid out for repairs on Orleon and was soon besieged by an emissary of Jabba the Hutt. Within a week, Solo had rescued the emissary from stone mites and, by some miracle, had the bounty taken off his head. He returned to Tatooine, and started to heal his relationship with the Hutt. He made Kessel Runs for the crime lord, even beating BoShek's most recent record-breaking time. Sadly, this was not to last. The remains of Crimson Jack's Star Destroyer were discovered by the Hutt's agents, and within days the bounty was back on Solo's head. An even higher reward was registered for anyone who would capture him alive so Jabba could kill Solo himself. While evading Jabba's organization, Solo and Chewbacca continued to work with the Rebel Alliance for the next three years. Solo became a good friend of Luke Skywalker, and developed a love-hate relationship with Princess Leia, cementing friendships after close encounters with bounty hunters. Around this time, Han sent Col Serra to create a new unit. It would remain secret for many years. Days before the Evacuation of Yavin, during negotiations with the Aquaris Freeholders, Han was "accused" of being an Imperial spy by Leia Organa. In truth, the accusation was just a ploy to draw out the real spy, Aquaris Freeholders deputy commander Kraaken, in their midst.27 In addition, shortly after the discovery of the development of the Super Star Destroyer Executor by Luke Skywalker during a reconnaissance mission at Fondor, Leia had him recover a power gem. Although he personally doubted the gem's existence, he took the job when he realized that the alternative was allowing Leia to send Luke to find the gem when he returned from his mission, as Luke was "not familiar with the Underworld." He initially tried to find intel on the gem at Junkfort Station, but his attempts nearly got himself killed when he deduced that some of the "criminals" who wanted to "help" Solo were really going to lure him to Jabba the Hutt for the monetary reward. He did nonetheless learn from one of the other attendees to locate the pirate Raskar for the sole known power gem remaining in existance. After locating Raskar and orchestrating a fight between Chewbacca and the reigning victor of the tournament outside of the ring so he could get close and find out how much power is left in the power gem, he acquired the power gem. He also swore that he'll keep the true status of the shield properties of the power gem a secret after he learned about its decrease in power, as he and the Rebel Alliance only intended to use the gem once anyway, although he secretly intended to loot Raskar of all his ill-gained items as his punishment for the scam.28 After he returned to Yavin base with the power gem, however, he learned from Leia that Luke didn't make it back to Yavin due to an ambush.29 After the evacuation of Yavin IV, the Rebellion was left without a base. Han and Chewbacca aided Han's new elite fighting force, Renegade Squadron led by Col Serra, in obtaining a holocron made by Bail Prestor Organa before Alderaan's destruction. The holocron, encased in phrik, survived the planet's demise and contained a list of potential bases for the Alliance. During the battle to obtain it, Han was contacted by Boba Fett, who demanded the Holocron. The bounty hunter was fought off by the squadron, however, and the holocron was successfully obtained. Following the damage sustained in the Alderaan system, Han, Chewbacca, and Renegade Squadron landed on Ord Mantell to make repairs. However, before the repairs were finished, the droid bounty hunter IG-88 discovered them and alerted the Imperials. During a battle with them, a power converter and an energy cell were found in the junkyards. Han repaired his ship, and he, Chewbacca, and Renegade Squadron took off from the planet, narrowly avoiding a Star Destroyer squadron. Shortly after, they learned that Gial Ackbar had been captured by the Empire while on a recon mission to find a new base. Han and Chewbacca helped rescue Ackbar. The squadron learned from Ackbar that his crew had been captured by Boba Fett and sold as slaves on Tatooine. Han and Renegade Squadron landed on the planet and encountered Imperial resistance. During the skirmish there, they learned from a Rodian contact in a cantina that the slaves were being held in a shipyard; Han, using a fusioncutter, broke into the room the slaves were being held in and, along with Renegade Squadron, fought their way to the Millennium Falcon and escaped the planet. They headed back to Boz Pity, the new base of the Alliance. However, a tracker beacon had been placed in an R2 unit and they were tracked by Boba Fett, who then told the Imperials the location of the Rebels' new base on Boz Pity. An Imperial planetary assault force attacked the base; Han and Chewbacca helped prepare and pilot the evacuation craft that allowed Renegade Squadron and Ackbar to flee the planet. Six months after the battle of Yavin, Han was supposed to accompany Leia to a diplomatic meeting with Chivkyrie on Shelkonwa, but was reassigned to hunt pirate groups threatening Alliance supply lines, along with Luke. However, he was uncertain of his allegiance to the Rebels and only reluctantly accepted the job. While on their mission, they encountered the Hand of Judgment and developed a tenuous relationship with them, even after both sides learned of the other's identity. Together, they defeated a group of BloodScar pirates. Learning that Leia was being hunted on Shelkonwa by the Empire and that the pirates had inside help from the governor's office there, the ex-Imperials and Rebels infiltrated Shelkonwa, with the troopers posing as their escorts while they looked for Leia. Although the rogue stormtroopers left to assist Mara Jade, Luke, Han, and Chewie found Leia and, returning to the Hand of Judgment's ship, escaped once the Hand returned. They were dropped off at the Falcon and made their way back to Alliance headquarters. Leia told him that he could stay in the Alliance for the sake of one person, and while she meant Chewie, Han preferred to think that he was in it for her, and continued to be part of the Alliance.30 Following weeks of searching for Vader's TIE Fighter, Solo and Organa stopped over at Ord Mantell, where he hoped he might make some money on the Sabacc tables and try to get Jabba his bounty. Before long, Solo found himself racing the Togorian Alfreda Goot to Tatooine, after the bounty hunter kidnapped Organa. Before long, Solo had inadvertently handed Vader back over the Empire, encountered a prototype Executor, and rescued the princess of Alderaan, all within the span of a short amount of time. Later on, Han, accompanied by Chewbacca, Leia, and Deena Shan, traveled to the planet of Aguarl 3. During an untimely detour on the dangerous planet, Han and his first mate, Chewbacca, were attacked by the creatures native to the planet. Fortunately, Leia and Deena were able to save them from the dangerous native wildlife. Nearly a year after the destruction of the Death Star, Chewbacca and Han left for the celebration of Life Day on Kashyyyk. It served as a short break between the periodical fighting. But peace did not last long for the pair. Not long after they departed Tatooine for Kashyyyk, they found themselves once again being chased by the Empire. Fleeing to lightspeed, they went on their way. However, the Empire had apparently traced their route to Kashyyyk, which they rightfully suspected to be a harbor for rebels. Upon learning of this, Darth Vader ordered a blockade and search of the planet. A group of Imperial officers entered Chewbacca's home, terrorizing his family and wrecking the house. They looked for any sign of rebel activity. However, after a while, Chewbacca's son, who then went by the name Lumpawarrump, devised a plan. He used his mini-transmitter, which he had received as a Life Day present from Saun Dann, to send out a voice message through the Imperial airwaves—which changed the sound of Lumpy's voice. He gave the command of "return to base," which the officers in the home picked up on their receivers. They complied, with the exception of the stormtrooper known as B4711, who was ordered by a superior to stay behind in order to temporarily watch the house for rebel activity. However, the trooper soon learned of Lumpy's trick, and pursued him through the house, out onto the balcony, where Han and Chewbacca had just arrived. Chewbacca roared as Han managed to kill the trooper. That night, the group, along with the other Wookiees on Kashyyyk, celebrated an uninterrupted Life Day.31 One year after the Battle of Yavin, Han provided support for Crix Madine and Rogue Squadron during the battle of Corellia and evacuated the Coronet Capitol Tower. As part of the Rebel Alliance, Solo undertook many missions while trying to evade Jabba's organization. However, no matter how Han tried, he still encountered many bounty hunters who wished to carry out Jabba's bounty. On one such occasion, Han and Chewbacca returned to Ord Mantell where he encountered another bounty hunter seeking to collecting Jabba's bounty, the cyborg Skorr. Skorr had planned to use Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa to lure Solo into a trap. Solo and Chewbacca managed to evade the trap, rescuing Skywalker and the Princess in the process. Skorr accidentally killed himself with his blaster during a duel with Solo. When the Alliance lost a large shipment of ryll on its way to a Rebel medical facility, Solo was asked to use his underworld contacts to uncover its whereabouts. When conversation with fellow smugglers provided several leads, Solo arranged a meeting with Alliance Major Bhan in a cantina on Corellia. However, instead of Bhan, an ISB posing as a smuggler approached Solo and engaged in a conversation. It was soon interrupted by an arrival of Solo's friend Col Serra, who informed him that Bhan was bush-walked on Tatooine, supposedly by the same individual Solo was talking to. The undercover agent tried to deny it, but Solo and Serra confronted him anyway. After a short fight, they subdued him and, leaving him on the floor, departed, oblivious to the fact that the operative managed to place a tracking device on Solo. Later, when the shipment was discovered to be located on the asteroid Skip 52 in the Smuggler's Run, Rebel agents traveled there and managed to defeat ISB personnel trying to secure the ryll. Solo and Chewbacca took the Millennium Falcon to Skip 52 to help return it back to the Alliance, but were tracked via the beacon placed on Solo. A second team of ISB agents arrived to secure the shipment, and this time they were successful. Solo and Chewbacca managed to escape in the Millennium Falcon with a few crates of ryll, though the rest had fallen into the hands of the Empire.32 The following section contains information from a Star Wars Tales 1–20 story that was referenced in no other Star Wars Legends source. Lucasfilm considered all Tales 1–20 content that was not "completely outrageous or intentionally comic" to have some level of canonicity within the Legends continuity. Editor discretion is advised. On another occasion, Han and Chewbacca came into the possession of some valuable glowing Tandgor gems, which he claimed would pay off debts and help pay to modify the Millennium Falcon. They stopped on an unknown planet to get fuel. After landing on the planet, Solo and Chewbacca were confronted by groaning skeletal figures; the undead. Chewbacca was able to fight them off and made a hasty retreat back to the Falcon only to find the fuel line had been severed by someone. Arming themselves, the two-man crew of the Falcon headed back and came face to face with a local and her baby who explained to the two that the crew of a "Great Interplanetary Ark" perished after their ship crashed in the planet's fog. They were compelled to wander the planet as corpses, terrorizing the locals every night. Using the Tandgor Gems to lay down lines, Han formed a makeshift runway that managed to dissolve the fog. A ghostly apparition of the ship that crashed long ago used it to land, easing the spirits of the perished crew. The living dead would no longer terrorize the planets residents. Han and Chewbacca left the planet out of pocket, but were rewarded with enough fuel to last them the rest of their journey. Star Wars Tales 1–20 information ends here. Crisis on Cloud City : "You like me because I'm a scoundrel." : ―Han Solo to Leia Organasrc After run-ins with bounty hunters such as Skorr and Cypher Bos on Ord Mantell, Solo resolved to leave his friends in the Rebellion and finally settle things with the Hutt. After Luke Skywalker disappeared while on patrol, Han went out to search for Luke on a tauntaun, although he ended up stranded alongside Luke in the blizzard. Because of these circumstances, he was forced to use his recently deceased Tauntaun as a makeshift heat source by borrowing Luke's lightsaber to cut its innards open until morning when Wedge Antilles located him in a search operation. Likewise, during patrol, he managed to find a Viper probe droid and destroyed it, although not before it transmitted images of the Rebel shield generator and thus gave away their location. Before he could finish repairs on the Millennium Falcon and leave the Rebels' Echo Base, however, he was caught up in the Imperial attack on Hoth. When Princess Leia and C-3PO were cut off from their evacuation ship, Solo took them on board the Millennium Falcon, which avoided Vader's Death Squadron by hiding in the Hoth asteroid field. When they were nearly trapped in the gullet of a space slug, Han flew the Falcon back out into the asteroid field where they were almost immediately detected by the Star Destroyer Avenger. Han, ignoring a warning from C3PO, moved his ship into an attack approach, flying directly over Avenger's bridge. Subsequent tracking of the Falcon turned up no trace; Han had outwitted Avenger's command by attaching his ship to the rear of the Star Destroyer's conning tower with the Falcon's landing claws. Han and his passengers later escaped undetected by drifting off amongst Avenger's garbage dump before Avenger went into hyperspace. During their escape, Solo and Leia began to show their affection for each other, which would later lead to them falling in love. Since the Millennium Falcon's repairs were still not complete, Solo went to the nearest safe haven—Bespin, home to Solo's old friend Lando Calrissian's tibanna mining facility, Cloud City. Unfortunately for Solo, he had been beaten there by Darth Vader and Boba Fett. Under duress, Calrissian made a deal with the Dark Lord to betray the Rebels in exchange for the continued autonomy of Cloud City. Calrissian invited them for "refreshments," and led them into a room where Darth Vader sat, waiting. Han, with one of the fastest draws of his life, pulled his blaster and fired a couple shots at Vader, who easily blocked them and snatched the blaster out of Han's hands using the Force. Then, Boba Fett and stormtroopers surrounded the Rebels, capturing them. Solo was badly tortured on a scan grid by the Imperials who, according to him afterward, never even asked him any questions. While in his cell, Calrissian came and told the agonized Han about the custody of Leia and Chewbacca and Vader's plan to trap Luke Skywalker. Uncaring about the consequences and furious at his friend's betrayal, Han slugged Calrissian before being subdued by the administrator's guard detail. Shortly afterward, Han was taken by the Imperials to be frozen in carbonite as a test to ensure that Luke Skywalker would survive a similar freezing. There, surrounded by Darth Vader and his personal guard, he spoke his last words before being frozen. In response to Leia saying, "I love you" Solo responded, "I know." (Listen (help·info)) After being frozen, Han Solo went into a state of hibernation. Fett, dubbing Vader's handiwork, Man in Carbonite,33 loaded the slab containing Solo aboard the Slave I, and departed for Jabba's Palace. After escaping Bespin, Skywalker, Leia, Chewbacca, and a repentant Calrissian set about planning Solo's rescue. Rescue : "Chewie… Chewie, is that you? Ch.. Chewie. Wait, I can't see, pal. What's goin' on? Luke? Luke's crazy; he can't even take care of himself, much less rescue anybody… A Jedi Knight? I'm out of it for a little while and everybody gets delusions of grandeur." : ―Han to Chewbacca in their cell in Jabba's Palacesrc In 4 ABY, the group managed to locate Solo and set up a rescue operation. As a result of careful planning, Solo was brought out of carbon freeze by Leia disguised as Boushh, temporarily suffering from blindness, a symptom of hibernation sickness. However, Jabba was aware of Leia's real identity and imprisoned Han Solo while Leia was to become his new slave. In his cell in Jabba's Palace, Solo was reunited with his partner Chewbacca. During his short period of captivity, a B'omarr Monk named Sai'da interviewed Solo, wishing to record the famous smuggler's history. With the arrival of Luke Skywalker, Han Solo was brought once more before Jabba. He tried to barter for his life but to no avail, as he was considered a failure by Jabba. Han reunited with Luke as the two were sentenced to death and carried off to the Sarlacc pit. At the Sarlacc pit, Luke turned the tables and a battle broke out. During the fight Calrissian redeemed himself by risking his life to save his old friend. Solo accidentally set off Boba Fett's jetpack which sent him flying into Jabba's sail barge then into the Sarlacc (though the hunter escaped well after the skirmish had ended.) Solo then managed to rescue Lando from one of the Sarlacc tentacles while hanging from one of the damaged skiffs, despite hibernation sickness still affecting him. The fighting ended with Leia killing Jabba and Han being reunited with his friends. The heroes quickly escaped Jabba's barge as it exploded due to a chain reaction set off by Luke by firing its cannon into its hull at point-blank range, and then left Tatooine after a fierce sandstorm when Luke revealed he had to go to Dagobah. Sometime after this incident, Han volunteered to rescue Ithorians from the Empire. Han and Chewbacca found the Ithorians, destroyed several TIE Fighters, and dodged asteroids. They even ran into three more space slugs, barely missing him as they did during the Battle of Hoth. Attack on Endor : "There's only a few guards. This shouldn't be too much trouble." "It only takes one to sound the alarm." "Then we'll do it real quiet like." : ―Han and Leia before attacking the shield generator on Endorsrc With the death mark no longer on his head, Solo felt free to devote his time to the Rebellion. After recovering from hibernation sickness, he formally joined the Alliance and was commissioned as a general. He led a commando team, which included Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa and Chewbacca, on a mission to Endor to destroy the Death Star II's shield generator, which would allow a fleet led by Admiral Ackbar and Calrissian--now also a general--to move in and attack the station, hopefully capturing or killing the Emperor in the process.4 his sister kkrystal solo was hideing at that point hideing away from all because boba fett a hunter was after her and han soo they hide her becouse she is the most wanted solo ever sooo she finely got reunighted with her family and joined them she has a ship a special x wing named flame razer her ship is vary fast too and the solo girl she has 2 blasters like han's blasters and she has been training when she was away too and she worked hard tooo we keep the peace we acted nice and we save the world from the evil sith scums and we keep people out of harms way and we work day and night to say the people from getting hurt and we make sure we work vary hard to make a peaceful world for alll and 1 and we will make sure the peace stays this time and we keep the peace safe amd calm and nice for the next kids to take the place as the other masters did trained were they trained walked were they walked its a good feeling of peace will happend